Masquerade
by Rouge Winter
Summary: Yaoi and Shounenai. KradDark. Oneshot. PWPish. Dark plans to steal all the artworks in one go. Krad, hosting a masquerade ball, has other things in mind.


Masquerade

Disclaimers: I don't own D.N. Angel or any of their wonderful merchandise. I just do this for the fun and enjoyment it brings. Oh and what fun and enjoyment this does bring. XD!

Warnings: Yaoi, Shounen-ai you know. The regular works. Funny, no cursing this time………shrug

GA: yeah! Another D.N. Angel ficlet. This time it's a one shot, PWP-ish thing. I wasn't all that happy with the ending of "Secret Admirer" so this is a sort of payback with interest for it. XD. Am trying out a Krad/Dark Fic so comments would be greatly appreciated. Hope you enjoy it people!! Review ok?

* * *

As the moon had set high above the white mansion filled with life, the orchestra played in a soft melodious tune that drifted through the night's air like a bird in its wake. Laughter and senseless chatter filled the usually stony silence of the serene residence while the man of the hour continued to ignore the people around him as he did on other social events such as these. They may be his guests but it didn't mean he should enjoy their company. They seem to be pretty involved with themselves to pay any attention to one such as him anyway. Except for the occasional flirting glances and advances of his female guests, he kept away from the crowd, mind focused solely on his task tonight.

His art exhibit, one that has taken a number of years and hard earned effort to collect, was up for display tonight. There were numerous works of art from various places and time of history. Renaissance, Greek, Egyptian, Roman and a few others that can only be described as wondrous works. His collection ranged from the most intricately sculptured figurines to the most priceless of paintings. One could only gaze in wonder at their size and unparalleled grandeur. Which was why this would be the perfect bait for his prey tonight.

The phantom thief Dark Mousy, the cocky man that he was, had sent a note declaring his ambitions of stealing these precious pieces of art at midnight tonight. He had, for the longest time, been stealing them from the young heir one by one and now he announced that he would steal them all in a single night. The blonde man merely scoffed at the warning and reassured his servants that this would be the last time the thief attempted such a feat and got away with it. Tonight he planned everything to the T and no matter what happens, he was never allowing that man to humiliate him again.

Uncountable times has the phantom thief robbed him of his family treasures. And numerous occasions has he stolen both artwork and dignity from him. Not that he cared much for what others thought of him but rather his own pride of allowing the thief to steal him of his priceless possessions time and time again was eating him inside out. Not to say that he didn't try to thwart the thief's plans from the start. Problem was; the man was a bit of a chore to catch. He had a number of tricks up his sleeve that the young blonde fell for over and over again.

Not this time though. This time around, he had the people around him to play as the unsuspecting victims in this long disputed game of cat and mouse. This time, he had innocents around him that he wasn't afraid to use just to capture the dark thief. Since he knew that Dark would never hurt them, the man would not even think of engaging in a fight with them around. This is where their differences laid. The phantom thief would never dream of harming guiltless civilians. This, the young blonde had found a weakness. And as cunning as he was, he wasn't going to let this chance to exploit the thief slip past him.

He did one final sweep of his residence to make sure that all was set and as it should be. The artworks that are to be put up for display are behind the door just across the ballroom where the guests and he were. The dining hall was beside the large room with its doors closed as the a dozen or so servants were preparing for the grand feast behind it. The men he had hired to keep a look out for the phantom thief were rounding the mansion with instructions to shoot on sight if he appeared.

He felt his slight cast of magic in the direction of his collection and smiled to himself. The degree of magic he applied to the room just beyond him and his guests was too weak to be detected by the phantom thief but strong enough for whatever he had in mind to be accomplished. Anticipation built inside him slowly and he chanced a look at the clock nearby, noticing it was only a few hours before the assigned time.

_A lot of time left to waste with these simple-minded humans who know nothing but entertainment. _He said to himself with a chuckle as he placed the white and delicately ornamented mask on the bridge of his nose that took the job of covering half of his pale face.

_A lot of time left to spend with these aimless beings uncertain for their own existence._ He straightened his attire and started to make his way to engage in a light chatter with his guests.

A smirk appeared on his lips as he approached the ladies blushing in a corner. _And a lot more time left to use thinking of how to teach Dark Mousy a lesson._

* * *

The appointed hour was fast approaching but as far as the young heir was concerned, time was still too slow to catch up with him. He was bored to near death watching his so called guests dance around the ballroom aimlessly, picking up any unsuspecting person to engage in a dance with. As for him, he was merely contented to gaze at the masked members of the ball as he leaned back into his satin armchair, Champaign in hand, giving no hints whatsoever of his interests that night.

The women he had a little chat with earlier had been unproductive and five minutes into their mindless babble, he excused himself to collect his thoughts on tonight. The women naturally thought of him as such a mystery and found his gentlemanly yet cool act as a challenge. He couldn't even count the number of times the women approached him for a dance, which he naturally turned down. The poor ladies just couldn't get the hint that he was not interested in them though hopefully after tonight's escapade, they will get the subtle hint.

Another smile found its way onto his lips as he ticked off the night's events in his head. Dinner was over and done with and they were currently, maybe except for him, enjoying the company of each other in this masquerade ball as they danced and talked the night away. In a few more minutes he was to escort the people into his private room filled with artworks to be unveiled at last to the public. The family had kept them as their private collection for the past four centuries and now, as dictated by his late father's will and since he was the last surviving member of their clan; he must share them with people in the greatest unveiling this world has ever seen.

A surge of pride for his ownership over the works of art passed through him quickly before it was replaced by the hunger in his soul of finally capturing the thief and making him his. A number of ways on how he was to torture the young thief reeled in his mind and he unconsciously licked his lips at them. They ranged from the most innocent and romantic acts to more violent and sadistic ones. He had to put a mental cage on his over acting libido after the last one he thought of for surely the women would think it was them he was dreaming of.

_Down boy……… there will be a lot of time to play later. _Getting his state of mind back to the present, he glanced quickly at his watch and decided that it was about time to give his audience what they want.

_And to finally get what **I** want as well._

* * *

He had led the anxious and masked people into the dimly lit room and allowed them to wonder at the collection displayed before them. They were, as expected, in shock and amazement at the size and splendor it presented. Each had its own space in his gallery and each was lighted by a dim glow specifically made to fit the work of art as to not damage it.

The guests scattered like ants in different locations in the room to be able to see everything in one night. Words of admiration rung through the air and reached the blonde man's ears that fed his pride like sweet nectar was to a bee. He drank all of it in and revealed in them, though through it all he remained vigilant and awake for any signs of the phantom thief's appearance.

He glanced over the room and thought for an instant that the man may not make due with his threat of stealing everything since it would take more than the thief's usual simple cast of magic to get the artworks out of his house. That was until he saw a unique yet familiar mass of purple hair at the far end of the room, moving in the direction of a painting the guests have yet to encounter. A smirk formed on his lips and he made his way onto that direction. This was going to be easier than he thought.

He slowed his pace as he approached the purple haired man with his back to him. With out a doubt, this was the man he had waited the whole night for. The aura surrounding the black clad man was enough to give him away to any skilled practitioner of the magical arts. Dark wasn't even trying to conceal his presence here and the young heir didn't think the thief had that in mind at all.

Taking a quick look behind to make sure his guests were busy with the other pieces of work in the dimly lit gallery and he decided to start a conversation with the man in front of him.

"It's a beautiful piece of art don't you think?" he heard the soft words muttered, a foreign tone to his ears. Raising a curious eyebrow, he watched the violet haired man turn to look at him, a black and slim designed mask obscuring half of his face from view but not enough to conceal his true identity.

He had to hand it to the dark thief. Having entered his residence with out alarming the guards was quite the feat. But then again, he was the master thief Dark. He should have expected something similar to this from him.

An amused grin played on the young blonde's lips as he looked at the man from top to toe, slowly raking his eyes over every inch of the man before him. "Yes it is." He softly commented in a teasing tone, making the thief raise an eyebrow slightly in intrigue. This was going better than anticipated. If he played his cards right, he might not need to use magic to capture the phantom thief at all.

Bringing his yellow golden eyes up to look at the phantom thief's purple ones, he took a step forward to close the gap between them. Feeling slightly gallant, he decided it was time to put this plan of his into action.

"You know… you're an hour and a half early. I should really have you arrested." A soft and playful tone whispered out. Standing mere inches away from the man, he found out that they were the same in height but the he was slightly bigger in build than the thief. The slimmer frame of the man before him gave him a more effeminate physique that had attracted the young heir in the first place.

The first time that they had met was just a few months ago when Dark had attempted to steal a prized painting from him. He remembered every detail of his humiliating defeat against the phantom thief and swore that night to avenge his broken pride. He hadn't been all that successful so far though. Every time he sought to capture the thief, he sooner found himself succumbing to the man's charm than apprehending him.

He had yet to see the face of the man, for each time they met, he was merely confronted with a silhouette of the thief. He had somehow charmed the young blonde even without once showing his face and that anonymity only added to the young heir's interest in the art thief.

Now as he stood mere inches away from the man, we was given the benefit of finally gazing upon his mysterious prey, though not enough to fully satisfy the blonde's curiosity. Gazing deep into the purple orbs, he somehow found himself falling once again into the phantom thief's allure. Luckily, he caught himself before he slipped up in front of the man. There was no room for errors tonight and one foul up could spell disaster for him and his collection. He brought himself back to reality just in time to catch the thief s reply.

"Why? Just because I'm here early doesn't mean that I should be guilty for a crime I have not yet committed." A charming smile played softly on the young man's lips that captured the art collector's full attention. His hormones were screaming for him to tackle the thief then and there but his upbringing told him to wait a bit longer. It would not be good if the guests found him and the man doing something obscene on the floor. Besides, his rational mind reasoned, it would be much more comfortable in the bedroom.

"Hmm… true," he mused. "But that doesn't mean that I can't have you arrested for the previous works you've stolen." His hand came up and lightly brushed away a violet strand from the man's face at the same time Dark moved his head slightly downwards, breaking their eye contact for a moment. A thin smile was on both their faces. Dark's thought on the matter was unreadable but the young blonde was thinking of how the phantom thief would look handcuffed to his bed.

"Well if that's the case……… then maybe………" the dark clad man murmured as he tilted his head slightly and leaned forward to get as close as possible without really touching. "I could persuade you otherwise………" the last remark was breathed out onto the blonde's neck causing the warm words to dance on his skin. The young collector was forced to lean his head back as he looked down into the man's purple eyes to read the expression painted on them. Something akin to desire reflected in those amethyst orbs before it was covered up with mischief. A defying smile came over the young thief's lips as he noticed the art collector's moment of surprise but was quickly wiped away as a hand slowly wound its way around his waist, bringing his body to come in contact with the blonde's.

It was Dark's turn to be surprised as the yellow golden-eyed man bent slightly forward and brushed lips lightly against his own. Soft breath was felt over his mouth, tantalizing and urging him to submit. The thief would have gladly closed the remaining gap if it were not for the unexpected intrusion of dinner guests.

They were busy chatting with themselves as they approached them but if he did not move now, they would surely notice. The phantom thief was about to pull away when the arm around him held him for a few more moments.

"Go to my room. We finish our discussion there." The whisper was heard before he felt the lips of the young heir graze his earlobe and the arm disappear. In just a mere second later, he found himself facing the back of the blonde and he in turn was facing the guests. Greetings were exchanged between them and he took that time to slip away from their view. Feeling at one with the darkness around him, he carefully maneuvered his way out of the gallery and up the staircase, ducking out of sight when necessary. As he made his way to the assigned location, he allowed a smile to form on his lips. Tonight would be a good night indeed.

* * *

The white dressed man closed the door to his room silently behind him as he allowed himself to heave a sigh of relief. He had managed to excuse himself from his visitors saying that he needed to get ready in case the master thief showed up ahead of schedule. A smirk played on his lips as he thought of the situation he had gotten into. The said thief **had** arrived earlier than expected but instead of capturing him, handing him over to the authorities and claiming to have done the impossible, he was planning on spending the night on something far more………pleasurable.

A second sound of breathing broke his train of thought as he realized his most important guest awaited him on his bed. The light from the full moon gave the majestic room a romantic luminescent glow as it shone through the gigantic French windows and its gossamer curtains. The light stretched to the parts of the room where it was needed, providing the perfect ambiance for whatever the two men had in mind. Not to mention it falling onto the red silken covered bed gave it the finishing touch.

Silently watching the blonde surveying the room, Dark sat on the edge of the bed with his hands behind him for support as he leaned back. He had discarded his black jacket top and removed the tie that came with it on a chair nearby. The white shirt underneath had two buttons undone and he wore the mask on with a smile, waiting patiently for yellow eyes to land on him.

They finally caught violet as the young blonde walked towards him, undoing the white tie he had on. He placed it on top of the bedside table adjacent the thief when he stood towering in front of the man. Slipping off his white top, he threw it to the foot of the bed, never once breaking eye contact. He slowly lifted a knee onto the part of the mattress near the thief's thigh and slipped a hand into the mass of purple hair. His other hand moved to remove the black ornamented mask covering his face but a hand on his wrist stopped him from doing so.

"Not tonight………" he heard the smaller man whisper, the pleading smile on his lips making the sentence more of a request rather than a statement. On normal occasions, the blonde would have disregarded him and done otherwise but he liked the idea of mystery behind it so left the man with what he asked.

Instead, he bent forward and captured the soft lips of the thief with his own and revealed in the feel of them. For too long he had dreamed of what they felt like and they were nothing compared to what he had now. The gentle, smooth and velvety feel of the man's mouth against his own was like heaven for him. Unfortunately, he left it only as a chaste kiss for now as he pulled up for air.

A flushed thief had his hand around the blonde's neck the moment he broke the kiss, forcing him back down again. This time however, Dark made sure it didn't stay chaste. Wide yellow golden eyes looked into sensuous amethyst for a moment before the thief closed them, enjoying the feel of their tongues together a bit too much. The young heir didn't mind though. He just smiled into the kiss and continued with what he knew would entice the man more.

Slightly sucking on the soft tongue, he explored the man's mouth while slowly pushing both of them unto the bed. He kicked off his shoes and took the liberty of removing the thief's as well. At the same time all this was happening, his other hand was slowly undoing the rest of the phantom thief's buttons on his white shirt. He had been known to multi-task numerous times but it was only know he was thankful he had the skill. A groan escaped Dark's mouth as he was forced to break away for air, though the cool hand traveling lightly over a nipple may have caused the sound.

The blonde diverted his attentions to finding other possible erogenous parts the man had and was not surprised to hear a gasp as he nipped below the violet haired man's ear. The spot between the lobe and the nape was very sensitive he found out as he licked it and blew softly afterward, eliciting various sounds from the man.

He took his sweet time making his way down the thief's neck, planting wet kisses wherever his lips met skin and upon arriving at the chest, he wasted no time at all to set to work on the brown nubs slowly hardening in the cool night air. He took one in his mouth and toyed with it, happy that the reaction it had on the master thief was nothing short of stimulating torture. He gave the same treatment to its twin and carefully started to undo the thief's pants, knowing that more fun would ensue.

Pushing the black pants down and pulling them off along with the man's boxers, he felt heat rise in between his legs at the sight before him. Resting in a sea of purple locks was the thief's manhood, standing tall with the grace and beauty of its owner. Looking up to see the face of the man beneath him, he could see a tint of red on white cheeks as violet eyes followed his every move.

He stared into them and grinned as his hand took on the task of drawing light circles on the inside of the man's thighs causing the man to buck slightly and ache for more. Yellow golden eyes became half closed but still looked into purple as he ran the back of his finger over the thigh tantalizingly slow. A frustrated grunt left the thief's lips as he wished for the blonde to touch him in the one place he was avoiding. He looked away from the yellow orbs capturing his attention, not wanting to show how much he needed the release. Unfortunately for the purple haired art thief, the blonde already knew.

The art collector's eyes spelled mischief as he took out his tongue and licked the tip of the phantom thief's manhood. A soft gasp came from Dark as he tightened his hands around the silken red sheets of the bed, keeping a cap on his restrain. Another teasing nip at his erection made him painfully aware of the situation he had brought upon himself.

His breathing had somehow quickened as the hot breathe of the man danced around his length, not helping matters at all. He felt a light kiss pressed onto the tip before warm words were said into his manhood, making him shiver in the cold sheets.

"Now what were we saying a few moments ago before we were disturbed by those inconsiderate people?" a smirk apparent on the blonde man's lips as he spoke, torturing the young thief even more. "I remember now………something about persuading me to let you go?"

"Ah………" the soft breath came from the thief as he felt the light scrapping of teeth against the sensitive flesh on his erection. "Kraaaaaaad……….pleeeeease………" He whispered out, pleading as some white liquid came out of the small slit.

The blonde allowed his tongue to slide down the hard shaft, his other hand finding its way to play with the two sacs of flesh below.

"Krad………."

"You know………" the mischievous expression so plainly seen on his face. "That could easily be considered as bribing." His free hand came around and ran down the long shaft, giving the erect member a more stimulating experience as his tongue lapped up some of the pre-cum forming at the tip. "Let's see how you would make do with that promise."

With that he engulfed the long shaft in one movement causing the thief to buck up and gasp at the sudden wet heat. Moans and groans came from the young thief as his hands tightened their hold on the red silk around him. The blonde heir was doing a great job of showing that his expertise didn't stop at art. A slick tongue massaged the shaft as it passed up and down while fingers played along the parts where his mouth couldn't reach. The young art collector's other hand slowly found its way around the thief and carefully searched out the small opening there.

Dark arched up as he gave a gasp at the finger that tickled circles at the puckered opening behind him. He opened his eyes to glare at the blonde after he heard a soft chuckle come from him but purple eyes quickly rolled back as he felt teeth scrape up along his length, building up more of his unsatisfied pleasure.

He then felt the finger push slightly in before pull away for a moment along with the hot mouth. The phantom thief gasped out a moan as his manhood got a feel of the cool night air. His eyes were half opened but he saw the grin on the blonde's face well. He shivered as the man whispered into his length. "Too tight."

That brought a blush to his cheeks as he noticed the young heir pull away to discard his clothing, knowing full well what was to come. A slim finger raked through his inner thigh before the man left him alone on the bed to look for something on the bedside table drawer.

Even with limited light in the room, Dark's expert eyesight caught a glimpse of what the blonde looked like without clothes. The manhood presented to him was about to bring him off the edge, but it still wasn't enough. He wanted the blonde to touch him and make him feel like nothing else mattered. He wanted that mouth to take him in again and make him come like never before. Just waiting for the man to find the object in the drawer was driving Dark nuts and he didn't think he could take this kind of torture anymore.

Watching the brows of the pale man knot, he cursed silently. If the man didn't come back now and give him the release he needed, he would have to be forced to find his own means of satisfying himself. His hand twitched itself to life and gradually made its way to his aching erection. Stopping just a hairline away, he tried to slow down his breathing, knowing that the moment he touches it, his long sought for release would surely come. He was saved from taking the task onto himself as golden eyes landed on him once again, taking in the scene presented.

The grin returned as the young heir noticed the glazed look in amethyst eyes along with the hand poised near the pulsing shaft. He made his way towards the helpless man on the bed and moved the ready hand away. It wouldn't do for the thief to have gone over the top before he had a chance to show the man how far he could take them. Kissing the length lightly, he lifted the thighs of the thief upwards, causing it to bend at the knees and pushed them as far apart as possible. He made his way up by kissing the torso area once more and planted a firm one on Dark's lips as he reached them.

A sly smile formed on his lips as he saw the thief's eyes clench and a whimper that was muffled by the kiss. He had pushed a slick digit into the tight opening of the man and was slowly stretching him out. Slim fingers from the thief went to the blonde's back and dug into the flesh as another digit entered him. Breaking the kiss, he pulled his head back and his breathing became uncontrollably erratic. The blonde heir however paid no attention to the small cuts he knew were already forming on his back and instead started on calming the man below him down. He nipped slightly at the thief's neck and whispered words trying to calm him.

The thing that did the trick though was when his free hand reached down and massaged the strained flesh in between the phantom thief's thighs. The action had managed to lessen the tension he was feeling, allowing the blonde to insert a third finger in. The purple haired man had relaxed considerably and after the art collector was satisfied that he was ready, he pulled out his fingers from the opening. A mewl of protest was heard but the blonde paid no heed to it as he placed some of the same coating over his own length and positioned himself in between the spread legs of the thief.

He angled the man's opening just so he could get the best leverage and slowly entered him. The thief had started thrashing around that the blonde had to hold him down as he went in bit by bit. He could see tears forming on the corners of the clenched eyes and kissed the man lightly over his lips the same time he was buried to the hilt.

He allowed the man to get used to the feeling first before moving, fearing that he might tear the tender flesh inside if he did. Glassy purple orbs opened to look at him and wondered why he stopped but understood as the blonde smiled and planted a reassuring kiss on his mouth. He felt the man above him shift his weight and slowly noticed that he was pulling away. He was to protest but ended up biting his bottom lip as the blonde pushed back in, starting to build a rhythm.

In just a few thrusts, he had the thief groaning in pleasure once again and the moment he had hit a spot in the man, Dark gasped, as he held tighter to the blonde and arched up to get more friction there. The sensation radiating from the thief was enough to drive the art collector wild. The man was panting and moaning out for more as he hit the spot over and over again. The yellow eyes of the man were half-closed as he decided that it was almost time. Taking the thief's manhood in his free hand, he pumped it in time with his thrusts, making sure that Dark comes with him.

He gave the man a rough kiss and forced his tongue into his mouth before the orgasmic explosion took both of them over the edge. Two screams were heard and they collapsed on the silken sheet; spent, tired and satisfied. A moment was used by the both of them to catch their breaths and bask in the glow of their aftermath.

Krad was the first to move though, pulling himself out and fixing thief positions so they lay comfortably on the bed, making sure that they stayed away from the white liquid. He grabbed hold of the white mask on his face and threw it to the floor. It would do no good if he slept with it on. He lay the dark thief on his chest and after planting a soft kiss on the mass of purple hair; he allowed sleep to take over.

* * *

The sun shone brightly into his brightly as the moon the night before did but more so since the curtains were drawn back. The light hitting his eyes woke him up and he gave a cursed grumble, as he just wanted nothing more than to sleep again with the man beside him. Reaching over to bring the warmth of the man closer, he was surprised to feel nothing but the silk sheets there. Cracking a yellow eye open he was fully awake to realize the man had gone from the bed. Clothes and any other traces of the thief's presence that night, other than their lovemaking, had disappeared.

His eyes snapped open as reality hit him hard. If Dark was gone then his art pieces………

Grabbing the pair of pants he had discarded the night before, he hastily put them on and flied down the staircase, ignoring his household help as he ran towards the gallery. To his surprise however, every piece of work was still there along with something else. As he approached the painting where both of them met last night, he spotted on the marble floor something that was uniquely Dark.

A long stemmed red rose accompanied by the black mask he had worn the night before and a note attached had caught his attention even from far away. Lifting all three, he read the note with a shake of his head.

'Krad,

I didn't have the heart to steal these artworks from you tonight. So I'll reschedule! Besides, if I did, I would have no reason at all to come and see you anymore.

'Till next time!

Phantom Thief Dark Mousy.'

At the bottom of the note was a cute little chibi Dark that was winking at him and somehow he could just imagine it really being the thief. Sighing, he gave himself a small smile before heading out of the gallery towards the area where he had breakfast. He was hungry from what happened last night and he could use the energy to think of new ideas for the man. Because sure enough as he entered the patio, a servant of his approached him and gave him a note written on a card.

Reading through it, Krad couldn't help but chuckle.

"Tonight then Dark Mousy. I'll be waiting………"

* * *

Yes!! I finished it in time for the holidays! Aren't you proud of me? Considering that I've been procrastinating this fic for three weeks now……… Anyway, consider this as my gift to you guys for the holidays. So for my gift, please review!!! It would undoubtedly make me a very happy authoress. XD Happy holidays everyone!!!

-Gunning Angel-


End file.
